You and Me
by js2801
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in their seventh year. Hermione is in love with Harry and Harry is competely clueless but one conversation change everything. read to find out.. and review as well.. Three- Shot
1. Chapter 1

**You and Me - part 1**

Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, boy-who-defeated dark lord, best seeker of the century, most handsome Quidditch captain. He had many names, was labelled in various names by his fans and media. For them he was a perfect, flawless person, their hero, their saviour.

However, here we are not talking about Harry Potter the saviour. Here we would be focusing on Harry Potter who has won the heart of many young witches in the country.

Harry had a loveless childhood. He didn't know what love was until he came to Hogwarts. Here he found love of friends in form of his classmates, teachers, and friend's family. Most importantly, he found two best friends he could ever have, Ron and Hermione. They stood with him from the very start to the very end, especially Hermione. She was his safe harbour, his protector, his anchor during those tumultuous and dangerous times.

Harry defeated Lord Voldemort when he was 17. After the war ended, Harry wanted nothing but to live his like a normal teenage boy. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to attend Hogwarts for their final year. As during their actual seventh year they were hunting down Horcruxes, they were going to attend their seventh year with those who were earlier in sixth year and were going to start their seventh year. So it meant that they were going to share their classes with Ginny and Luna. Many of Harry's previous classmates also attended Hogwarts including Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and others from other houses. But Harry and Hermione were made Head Boy and Head Girl respectively. Harry also became captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team.

After defeating Voldemort, Harry was free of a huge burden. It brought a very positive change in Harry's attitude. He became more outgoing. He didn't feel awkward around girls anymore. He even learned to flirt with them, with the help of Ron of course.

Harry started dating. Almost every girl was trying to get his attention. But he finally asked Sophie, a transfer student from USA. She was a seventh year Ravenclaw and very attractive as well. Every boy was jealous of Harry for going out with most beautiful girl in school.

But after a month Sophie broke up with Harry. She told him that he never really talked to her about anything about his life except what everyone already knew. He never shared anything that only his best friends knew. She was also bugged by the fact that Harry gave more importance to Hermione than his own girlfriend. He would even cancel his date if Hermione needed him.

Harry was a bit upset with the breakup, but soon forgot about it and in a span of two weeks he started dating with Maggie a sixth year Hufflepuff. But she also had the problems similar to what as Sophie had.

With everything that was going on, Harry dated four girls in a span of next two months. But it was the same issue with every girl. They all had the problems with Harry's friendship with Hermione. His last girlfriend even forced him to make a choice between her and Hermione. Well there was no arguing, as everyone knew whom he would choose. Rumours about Harry dating Hermione secretly were also spread among the school by one of Harry's ex-girlfriend.

Breakups never really bothered Harry, and he enjoyed dating. But Harry was worried about Hermione. Daily Prophet was focusing on Harry's love life. Every day there was some or the other thing about his affairs. Most of the articles showed Hermione as a greedy girl who was trying to steal famous Harry Potter from his innocent girlfriend. Many references were given to the stories run by Rita Skeeter during Harry's fourth year.

Harry thought of sending a letter to Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, to take some action against _The Daily Prophet_, which was printing lies about Hermione. But Hermione stopped him from doing so. She told him that it would only confirm everyone's suspicions about the lies _The Daily Prophet_ had printed. She just told him to ignore these lies.

But Harry was getting very angry now. People had started sending hate mails to Hermione. And most of them contained dangerous curses and jinxes. Each day Hermione received many mails. Once or twice Hermione got hurt as well.

Harry finally decided to talk to the Headmaster Dumbledore about it. From then on letters for Hermione were checked for any dangerous item before being delivered to Hermione. Most of the letters were hate mails. Hermione was grateful to Harry for this.

_It was Sunday morning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall taking their breakfast._

_After sometime owls started arriving with the letters or parcels for the students. To Hermione's surprise, she got no mail that day except the newspaper __**'The Quibbler'**__ that was run by their friend and Ron's girlfriend's Luna Lovegood's father Xenophilius Lovegood. After the final battle, he had started to run a newspaper as well along with his already existing magazine._

_Ron noticed that as well. Nevertheless, as tactless as he was, he opened his mouth,_

"_What, no hate mails today?" Ron asked Hermione before filling his mouth with toast._

_Hermione glared at Ron._

"_What you mean? Did I deserve all those letters?" Hermione asked crossly._

"_Err… no. I mean, every day you were getting those hate mails but today there are none. So…." Ron trailed off. He looked at Harry for help. Harry just smirked in return._

_Hermione calmed down a bit._

"_Well yeah, I am surprised as well." She said thoughtfully._

"_Do you know anything about it?" Hermione asked Harry._

_Harry was drinking his pumpkin juice. He finished his juice and looked at Hermione._

"_Umm…yeah. Yesterday I spoke to Dumbledore about checking your letters for jinxes and curses or any other dangerous object. I hope you don't mind that." Harry said looking at Hermione anxiously._

_Hermione just smiled at him._

"_Thanks a lot Harry. You are really a very great friend." She said softly. Harry looked relieved at this._

"_Hey I am also a great friend." Ron said in a whining voice._

_Both Harry and Hermione laughed at this._

"_Yes you too Ronnikins," Harry said laughing harder at Ron's scowling face._

"_So Harry, are you ready to study for Transfiguration project?" Hermione asked._

_Prof. McGonagall had given the project work to seventh year students. They had to work in pairs. Harry and Hermione were paired together to work on the project._

"_Yeah, I am ready. Today I am all yours, Miss Granger." Harry replied playfully, tickling her on the side._

"_Harry, stop it." Hermione said laughing uncontrollably. She finally managed to stop him, grabbing his hands with her own._

"_I love it when you laugh." Harry said his eyes gleaming with happiness._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was laughing like a banshee, Harry." She replied._

_Harry was about to reply but was interrupted._

"_Hi Harry," Tracey Jones said. She was Harry's latest girlfriend, a sixth year Gryffindor._

"_Oh Hi Tracey," Harry replied._

_Tracey's eyes went to Harry and Hermione's joined hands. Hermione quickly pulled away. Tracey gave a hard look to Hermione. Then she looked at Harry._

"_Harry, I was just thinking that we should spend the day together. We can take a walk near the lake and can arrange a romantic picnic there. It would just be you and me for the whole day." Tracey said the last part in seductive tone. She bent down and kissed Harry on the lips, giving him a good view of her female assets._

_Hermione averted her eyes from them. While Harry dated different girls, he always gave more importance to Hermione. He cared a lot about her. She was the most important girl in his life. And yet it was not enough for Hermione. She just not wanted him to care for her; she wanted him to love her as she loved him. He never realized how much it hurt Hermione whenever she saw him with other girls._

_Hermione had been in love with Harry since their fourth year. But she never had courage to tell him. He had crush on Cho Chang that time and then they started dating. How could she have ever competed with her? Cho was beautiful, played Quidditch, had a slender form; everything Hermione was not. She held the hopes in her heart. Then she had given up on him before the final battle had started. She knew he would never feel the same way for her. She was also scared to end their friendship._

_She knew he needed a best friend, not a jealous girl with stupid unrequited feelings. So she just locked up all her feelings in her heart and threw away the key. But that didn't mean that didn't hurt her to see him with other girls._

_Hermione's eyes met Ron's. He had a knowing look in his eyes. He knew that Hermione had feelings for Harry. She just smiled at him sadly._

_Tracey pulled back and smiled at Harry._

"_Well sorry, Tracey. But I can't. Hermione and I are going to work on our Transfiguration project today." Harry said._

"_So," Tracey said._

"_So what?" Harry asked looking confused._

_Tracey rolled her eyes. "Cancel your plan with her," Tracey said pointing towards Hermione with her finger. Harry got angry at her attitude._

"_I won't." He answered flatly._

_Hermione interrupted between them. "It's ok, Harry. We can work on the project some other time. Go and enjoy." Hermione said to Harry with a friendly smile, even if it hurt her to say this._

"_No," Harry said plainly._

"_Fine. Do whatever you want." Tracey said angrily and sauntered out of the Great Hall._

_Ron just shook his head. He looked at Hermione._

"_Have you ever seen a boy, as clueless as our dear Mr Potter?" Ron asked in a dramatic fashion._

_Harry glared at Ron. Hermione laughed at this. "No, I am afraid, not." She replied laughing harder._

_That whole day Harry and Hermione spent together. They made a very good progress on their project. And to Hermione's surprise, Harry dragged her out, for a walk near the lake._

_Hermione never felt so happy, but she knew that it was just an illusion and would come to end at the end of the day._

Days passed quickly for Hermione. Most of the time she tried to stay out of Harry's way whenever he was with his girlfriend Tracey. Even though she had given up on Harry, she couldn't erase her feelings for him. And it hurt more and more every day.

**Author's note:**- Harry is a bit clueless in this fic. What you think about it. Tell me. Its just a two-shot fic. Hope you like it. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Me part 2

Author's note:- This part contain conversation which change everything.

* * *

><p>One evening after dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room talking. About 2 or 3 hours later Harry and Ron left for the bed and Hermione stayed to do some reading.<p>

That night Harry had a nightmare about Voldemort.

"No" Harry screamed and sat up. During the war, Harry saw Hermione falling. He thought she had died but fortunately she was alive. Harry was never able to forget the feelings he got when he thought that Hermione had died.

Tonight he again saw the same thing in his nightmare except that in this nightmare Hermione didn't survive.

Luckily he always placed a silencing spell around his bed, so nobody was disturbed due to his screaming. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, so he left the dormitory and went down to the common room, hoping it would be empty.

When he reached the common room he was surprised to see Hermione sitting on the couch there and reading a book.

"Hey" Harry said softly, coming from back of the couch. Hermione almost jumped.

"Harry, don't ever do that again." Hermione hissed.

Harry smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry" he said.

"It's ok." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry sat next to Hermione on the couch.

"So what are you doing up so late? Its past midnight" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing. Just reading a book." Hermione replied. She tried to cover the title of the book with her hands.

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. He gave her a look which said 'I know you are hiding something'.

Hermione huffed. "Ok fine. It's a romance novel. Mom sent me some romance novels as an early Christmas present. She thinks I read too many subject books and I should start reading some light romance novels as well." Hermione said while rolling her eyes at her Mom's thinking.

"So I thought to read to find out what exactly these books are like." Hermione finished.

Harry gave her a teasing smile. "Romance novels huh?" he said playfully.

Hermione again rolled her eyes at his juvenile attitude.

"Ok enough about me. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked him.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "It's always the same reason." He replied in emotionless voice.

"Nightmare?" Hermione asked with concerned voice. Harry merely nodded.

Hermione simply looked at Harry for some time. She wanted to hug him tight and take all his pain and nightmares away.

She closed her book and placed it on the table beside the couch. She motioned Harry to rest his head in her lap. Harry did as was told. He rested his head on Hermione's lap and stretched his legs to the other end of the couch.

Hermione started moving her fingers gently through Harry's messy hair. Harry closed his eyes at her tender touch. Hermione could feel him getting relaxed.

After a couple of minutes Hermione saw a smile appearing on Harry's face. His eyes were still closed. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Hermione.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Harry said with a smiling languidly at Hermione.

"It's a special talent." Hermione said looking amused. She continued to move her fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry didn't say anything. He just looked at Hermione with tender look in his eyes. He knew he was very fortunate to have her in his life.

They both were lost in their thoughts. After sometime Harry broke the silence.

"Hermione" he called.

"Mmmm…" Hermione's voice replied.

"Why my relationship with any of my girlfriends didn't last more than a few weeks?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione looked surprised at his question.

"Don't you know?" She asked with bewilderment.

"I think they are envious of you." Harry said earnestly "Though I don't know why." He added as an afterthought.

Sadness filled Hermione's heart. She knew Harry didn't like her the way a boy like a girl. She was just a best friend for him, nothing more. So definitely there was nothing for his girlfriends to be jealous of.

"It's obvious Harry. No girl would want another girl in her boyfriend's life even as a best friend. Very few girls don't have a problem with it. Also they would be jealous of the close friendship we have." Hermione explained.

"That's complete bullshit. They should know that you are my best friend. After all we have been through how can they expect me to choose? Of course I will choose you." Harry said in a straightforwardly.

Harry took sitting position and looked at Hermione. "You are most important person in my life and others should accept it." Harry said in intense voice.

Hermione shook her head.

"Harry your girlfriend will expect you to give her more importance as compared to your best friends. She would want you to share your secrets with her. You would have to let her in your life. She would expect you to come to her if you have any problem. She would never like it that I know more about her boyfriend than she herself knows. She would want to be the most important person in your life." Hermione said.

"But I always talk to you. I can't talk to anyone else." Harry said helplessly.

Hermione smiled sadly at him.

"I won't be around forever Harry. Someday you would have to talk to someone else as well." She said looking at Harry with a sad look.

Harry frowned. "Why not? I won't let you go anywhere." He said firmly.

Hermione chuckled. "But you won't want me around forever either, Harry." Hermione reasoned.

"What you mean?" Harry asked.

Harry looked at Hermione. She looked a bit down. There was a sad look in her eyes. Harry realized that she had this look in her eyes for quite some time now. He didn't understand it before but this night he realized what it was. Hermione quickly looked in other direction to hide her emotions. Once she was able to control her feelings she looked at Harry and smiled. She took his hand in her own and started caressing his hands gently.

"Harry someday you will find a girl with whom you will fall in love with. You will want to share everything about yourself with her and not with me. She will make you the happiest person and you would want to make her happy as well. She would be the most important person in your life. She would know you better than anyone else, even me. That's how life works Harry." Hermione finished.

Harry was speechless. Everything Hermione said, it scared him. He didn't want her to be away from him, whether now or in future. She was a major part of his life. No one could replace her

"So does that mean you won't be a part of my life? Harry asked.

"I will be, but we won't be as close as we are now. And it's not something terrible. Best friends generally grow apart when they get involved with someone else in romantic way. Like you, Ron and I; we have spend most of our time together for last 6 years. But when we will graduate and start working, things would be different. We won't spend majority of our time together. Each of us will have our own life. Ron would be busy with his quidditch training, you would be in your Auror training and I will be in my training to become healer. Then we will probably meet on weekends or on get together or Christmas dinner. It's a natural process." Hermione said with deep understanding in her voice.

Harry became sad. He knew one thing that he didn't want to grow apart from Hermione. He never wanted to lose the closeness they both shared.

Seeing Harry's sad look Hermione squeezed his hand. Harry looked at her.

"You know, it doesn't mean that we won't be best friends anymore. We would always be there for each other." She said.

Harry knew Hermione was right. Most of the things she said made sense. But still he wasn't able to accept that Hermione won't be a permanent part of his life.

"Oh god" Hermione exclaimed looking at her watch. "It's 2 in the morning, we better get some sleep." She said while standing up and stretching herself. She picked her book and looked back at Harry who was still lost in his thoughts.

"Harry, goodnight." Hermione said.

Harry looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Goodnight" he said.

Hermione was about to leave when Harry called her again.

"Hermione" Harry said.

"Yeah" Hermione said turning around.

"You said that we would get involved with others in romantic way. Does that mean you will have a boyfriend?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked surprised at his question. She wasn't sure what to answer.

"Umm…yeah, may be." She replied with hesitation in her voice.

Harry frowned at this. "Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked with apprehensive voice.

"Yeah I am alright. You better go and get some sleep." Harry said gently.

"Ok. If you say so. Goodnight." Hermione said and left for the girls' dormitory, leaving Harry struggling with his thoughts and emotions.

* * *

><p>What surprised Harry most was that he not one bit liked the idea of dating someone else. It would mean that her future boyfriend would take most of her time. And that would mean that she would not have much time for Harry. It irked Harry to no end. He just wanted to strangle that bloody future boyfriend of Hermione.<p>

But then he also knew he didn't own Hermione to tell her not to date anyone as he wanted her to spend all her time with him and not with any boyfriend.

Harry realized that the conversation with Hermione had opened a whole can of worms he didn't know existed.

Days passed but Harry couldn't get the conversation with Hermione out of his mind. It hurt him physically to know that Hermione would not be with him forever, that one day a boy will come in her life and take her away.

Whenever he would see Hermione talking to some other guy, jealousy would flare inside him. He was becoming more and more restless with each passing day.

He started spending more time with Hermione. He wouldn't let her spend time with any other boy. He knew it was wrong. Hermione was his best friend and he shouldn't try to stop her from spending time with others. Who knows if she was interested in someone? His head told him, not to interfere, but his heart wasn't agreeing with it.

Fear of losing Hermione gripped his heart. Sometimes even his nightmares were plagued about Hermione leaving him. He had broken up with Tracey. She was getting onto his nerves about leaving Hermione. It was the first time that Harry broke with someone.

Hermione noticed the change in Harry's behavior. She knew something was bothering him. Whenever she asked him about it, he just waved it off as stress.

In between all these things Harry started noticing small things about Hermione. Like she always bit he lower lip whenever she was in deep thought, she would always talk to herself remembering the facts while doing her homework or whenever she would smile her eyes would lit up like Christmas tree.

What he realized the most was that he was falling for his best friend and it scared him.

* * *

><p>Author's note: - Sorry guys. I thought this story would finish in 2 shots but it would take 3 shots to finish it. What you think about conversation part? It's not very good but I wrote what I thought was the possibly correct. I'll update the last part soon..What you think so far….read and review as well. I would like to know what you think about it…..And Harry is really clueless...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**You and Me part 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>:-

Thanks to everyone those who reviewed so far

Chuffi4Harmony

CheshireCat23

Harmony4Eva

MarthaRRLeBlanc

Destiny112

BloodWar

Budarthur

sableye

Also to those who read.

* * *

><p>For Harry, Hermione was always something so pure, so honest, and so innocent, just like an angel, just like Hermione. She was bossy, know-it-all but also mature and fiercely loyal. And he wouldn't change her for anything in the world. He never thought that she could have non-platonic feelings for him. He always held back because of Ron, his other best friend. Ron always behaved like he fancied Hermione. So he never let his heart and mind astray that way. But it's not you who decide whom to love, it just happens, just like that.<p>

Harry was now in bit of a dilemma. Should he tell Hermione about his feelings? Would it destroy their friendship? There was no point in thinking about this in future that what would have happened if he would have revealed his feelings for Hermione. Would she have returned his feelings? Or would she have said no? It was better to be open with the feelings, a lot better than regretting for whole life. If she said no, at least he would know about it and would be able to move on at some point in his life. But he was just hoping that Hermione would return his feelings. He didn't want anyone else.

But before telling Hermione about his feelings, he wanted to talk to someone. And this someone was none other than his other best friend, Ron Weasley.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were sitting in the boys' dormitory getting ready to go for sleep.<p>

"Hey Ron" Harry said.

"Yeah" Ron said.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important." Harry said fretfully.

"What is it?" Ron asked sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry looked at other boys. They were already in their beds. But he knew they would be listening. So he cast a _Muffliato_charm around his bed and looked at Ron who was looking back at him intriguingly.

"So what is it?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry fidgeted a bit under Ron's stare.

"Well you see I…I think I am falling for Hermione." Harry blurted out.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "You think?" he asked with questioning glance.

"No I know I am falling for her." Harry said resolutely.

"Harry for your information you have fallen for Hermione a long back." Ron said with a knowing look.

"What?" Harry said looking surprised "How can it be? I realized it just a few days back."

"Exactly, you realized it now. But you had been in love with her for ages. Almost everyone around you knows about it except you. Or probably deep down inside you knew, but denied it." Ron said thoughtfully.

"Was I that obvious?" Harry said smiling awkwardly.

"Want me to make a list?" Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"Let's see. You have always been so protective of her, more than one would be of their best friend or siblings. You never like it whenever Hermione talks to some other guy. You always confide everything in her. The way you reacted when she fell in the battle and you thought she had died. You had stopped fighting as though if it didn't matter anymore. Like there was no reason for you to fight any longer." Ron said remembering that day sadly.

Then he continued. "You truly smile whenever you are around her. You had cancelled your romantic Hogsmeade trip with your so called girlfriend because Hermione was having cold, that too on the birthday of your girlfriend. You always choose her Harry. And the way you have been acting lately, like a freak, trying to be with Hermione all the time and the way you threatened Zacharias Smith to stay away from Hermione. Want me to continue with the list?" Ron said taking deep breaths as though if he had run miles. "You know I can go on for the whole night." He finished.

"No, I got it. But I don't think you have come up with this list on your own. You are too busy with Luna, quidditch and eating to notice all these things." Harry said with a smug look.

"Hey I do notice things." Ron said in complaining voice "Though Luna helped me a bit as well." He mumbled towards the end.

"I knew it." Harry said laughing.

Ron glared at Harry but then started laughing with him.

At last Harry calmed down a bit.

"So do you think Hermione would return my feelings?" Harry asked.

"It's not my pace to tell Harry. You would have to find it on your own." Ron said. Harry nodded, agreeing with Ron.

Harry was in deep in thought for few minutes. Then he quickly jumped off his bed. He opened his trunk and took out his _Firebolt_, his flying broom. He pulled out a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He made his way to bathroom to change his cloths.

After he came out Ron asked him. "Where are you going?" Ron asked with confusion in his voice.

"Where do you think I would go? To Hermione of course." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But…" Ron started but Harry interrupted him.

"No Ron. I have waited for too long. I don't want to wait anymore." Harry said and quickly moved out of boys' dormitory leaving a baffled Ron behind.

'Boy, he's crazy' Ron thought and settled back into his bed.

* * *

><p>Harry went to the common room and opened a window. He took off in the air, out of window on his broomstick. Harry knew which window belonged to seventh year girls' dormitory. He was sure that Hermione would still be up reading some book. He chuckled at this.<p>

Both Harry and Hermione were offered separate quarters in Gryffindor tower as they were Head boy and Head girl. But they both refused. They didn't want to stay with extra privileges.

Harry flew outside the window of the seventh year girls' dormitory in Gryffindor tower and knocked on it.

As Harry had guessed, Hermione was reading a book. Fortunately, Hermione's dorm mates were heavy sleeper. If girls would have woken up he would have been in deep trouble.

Lavender Brown, one of Hermione's dorm mate and a seventh year student, had been trying to seduce Harry since he broke up with Tracey and was extremely jealous of Hermione, due to her close friendship with Harry. Harry was just ignoring her and her attempts to seduce him. So he knew if she would have seen him outside the girls' dormitory window, she might have started screaming. But today luck was on his side.

Hermione was busy reading book when she heard a knock on the window. She knew it would be Harry. He had come quite a few times, like this to talk to her whenever he had nightmare and she was not in common room. He would usually come and wake her, and then she would go to common room to talk with him.

She made her way to window and cast a silencing charm around it. Then she opened the window.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione whispered furiously.

Harry moved his broom a bit closer to the window. He smiled guiltily at Hermione. "Sorry but I wanted to talk to you. Can't wait till morning." He said in somewhat desperate tone.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't say no to him when he was like this. "Ok, go back to common room. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." She said.

Harry shook his head. "No come with me." Harry said his emerald eyes looking intensely into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione felt a little dazed by intensity of his eyes. She pulled herself out of her stupor.

"What? You know I hate flying." Hermione said with panic in her voice.

"Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you." Harry said earnestly.

Hermione knew Harry won't let her happen anything. She couldn't say no to him when he was so honest. Sometimes she resented him for it but then this is what made him Harry and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ok let me get a jacket. " Hermione said as she started moving back towards her bed.

"No" Harry stopped her. "Come with me. I'll keep you warm." He said softly.

"Ok" Hermione said without thinking.

Harry moved very close to the window. He gestured Hermione to sit in front of him. Hermione climbed on the window ledge. She was scared and tried not to look down.

"Just look at me Hermione. I won't let you fall." Harry said. Hermione looked into his eyes and for a moment everything else was a blur. All she could see was Harry.

Harry took her hand and helped her to sit in front of him on the broom. Once Hermione settled herself comfortably, Harry quickly wrapped his one arm around Hermione's waist pulling her close to him so that her back was completely pressed against his chest.

"Are you alright?" Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione simply nodded. Harry's proximity was sending a jolt of electricity throughout her body. She just wanted to turn around and kiss him senseless.

Harry carefully guided his broom upwards. He kept one arm around Hermione holding her very close to him and other hand on the broom handle.

* * *

><p>Harry landed his broomstick on the Astronomy tower. Hermione got off first and Harry followed. Then he cast a warming charm around them. They both were quiet.<p>

It was a beautiful night. Sky was full of stars and moon was shining as well. Whole Hogwarts was immersed into moonlight.

Harry looked at Hermione. She was staring at the sky. Harry was completely mesmerized by the site in front of him in form of Hermione. Her hairs were tied in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a simple flannel pajamas and a light blue shirt. Her chocolate brown eyes were practically glowing in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Hermione said as she removed her eyes from sky to look at Harry. He was staring directly at her.

"Yes. Beautiful." Harry said softly but his gaze was fixed on Hermione. She blushed as she realized that Harry was referring to her.

That moment Harry realized what Ron said was right that he was always in love with her. That's why it was always her before any other girl.

"So why are we here?" Hermione asked curiously, breaking the silence. She knew that it was something very vital otherwise Harry wouldn't have brought her to the tower.

"I wanted to talk to you regarding something." Harry said apprehensively.

"Ok. So what is it?" Hermione said "You know you can tell me anything." She added seeing Harry's anxious expression.

Harry was getting extremely nervous. He was going to tell Hermione about his feelings for her. He was going to open his heart in front of her hoping she would embrace it and return his feelings.

He was also terrified about what if she rejected, what if she didn't feel the same. But he didn't want to regret for the rest of his life, that what would have happened if he would have told her about his feelings. He knew even if Hermione didn't feel the same, their friendship was very strong and would not get affected by this. But something in his heart was telling him that she feels the same.

"Hermione there's something I want to tell you." Harry said. When Hermione started to speak, Harry put a finger on her soft lips to stop her.

"No, first it's my turn. You will not speak until it's your turn." Harry said with a roguish grin.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and nodded. Harry removed his fingers from her soft lips reluctantly. He looked at the sky as he started talking.

"You know, since we had that conversation in the common room about you not being a part of my life forever. It got me thinking and I realized that I don't want a life where you are not with me forever. I don't know if I can live without you, but I don't want to live without you." Harry said looking deeply in her eyes. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

"I am in love with you Hermione Granger. I always have but I didn't realize it until recently when you said that you won't be around forever. I have shared everything about me with you and I will continue to do so. You make me happiest and I want to make you happy as well. You are the most important person in my life and you know me better than anyone else including myself." Harry said with his voice full of love for Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath. He took a step closer to Hermione. "I don't want to see you just on weekends but every day, every moment of my life. And also I don't want you to get involved with any other boy, romantically, except me." He added last part with a chuckle.

Harry had lots of things on his mind that he wanted to tell Hermione. But finally Hermione couldn't resist and interrupted him, but not with words but with a kiss.

Harry was stunned at first but soon his mind registered what was happening. He quickly gathered Hermione in his arms and kissed her back passionately.

After some time they both pulled apart. But Harry still held her close to him.

"I love you too Harry" Hermione said breathlessly.

"You do?" Harry asked with awe.

Hermione grinned at him. "Yes, since fourth year." She replied enthusiastically.

Harry's face fell a bit. "Why didn't you tell me? We would have got together a long back." He said despondently.

"I never thought that you would feel the same." Hermione said softly. "I was content in loving you from far. But as time passed it became unbearable. It really hurt to see with you other girls. I never thought that you would fall for someone like me, you know ugly, bookworm, know-it-all." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

Harry cupped Hermione's cheek with his hand. "I am very sorry for hurting you." He said apologetically. "And you are the most beautiful, intelligent and kind girl I have ever seen." He said kissing her lightly on the lips. "And don't you dare insult my girlfriend." he added last part jokingly to make Hermione smile. It worked and she smiled.

Also tears of happiness filled in Hermione's eyes at Harry's words. She just shook her head.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't know how I felt about you. And it doesn't matter anymore. I couldn't have asked for more." She said while grinning at Harry from ear to ear. Harry wiped her tears away. "It's just you and me."

Harry grinned back at her. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her again. He leaned towards her. "Just you and me." He whispered in her ear and crushed his lips to hers holding her tightly, almost lifting her from the floor. They both continued to kiss each other, exploring each other. They spent most of the night at astronomy tower kissing and talking about their future and life that was waiting for them outside Hogwarts.

They both were happy to finally find the love of their life especially with each other.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: - Finally done. So what you think? Was it any good? Please give me your reviews about whether you liked it or not.

Many fics that I have read about H/Hr, in those fics most of the time Harry and Hermione don't reveal their feelings due to the fear of rejection. So I just thought about making it other way and make harry reveal his feelings when he realized. Finally Harry is not so clueless after all. Also I didn't want Ron to be a jealous guy.

So read and REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…

Hope I get enough positive response so that I could write its sequel…


	4. Author's note plus adding other details

**Hey everyone**

**Thanks to everyone who read this fic and reviewed…Thanks for your positive reviews….This is the most number of reviews any of my fic received….WOW…nice to know …I'll be soon posting its sequel in next few days..Hope you guys would like it..**

**WILL BE BACK SOON WITH THE SEQUEL !**

**ENJOY**

**THANKS ONCE AGAIN:):):)**

* * *

><p><strong>Addition to the note: - Guys I have made a little change in the first chapter of this fic. Harry, Ron and Hermione are sharing their classes with Ginny and Luna as they were on Horcrux Hunt during their actual seventh year.<strong>

**Ginny and Luna will also be an important part of the sequel. And it would be post Hogwarts fic. So I needed Ginny and Luna out of school. They graduate together with Trio and other actual classmates of trio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel has been posted with the title 'Journey To The New Life'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong>


End file.
